Kirby
Kirby is a series of fantasy video games by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, starring the titular pink spherical hero from the planet Pop Star. Kirby has the unique ability to consume his enemies and gain new powers from them; known as Copy Abilities. Video Games A total of 26 original Kirby games have been released (counting Kirby's Toy Box as a single game), plus 9''' remakes or compilations making a total of '''35 releases in the Kirby series: Main games 16 games have been released in the Kirby series that are considered main episodes, since they expand the series' plot and feature platform gameplay: *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (April 27, 1992), Game Boy. Re-released for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. *''Kirby's Adventure'' (March 26, 1993), Famicom/NES. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2007, for Nintendo 3DS in the "3D Classics" series in 2011 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. Also enclosed in the NES Classic Edition. *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (March 21, 1995), Game Boy. Re-released for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *''Kirby Super Star'' (March 21, 1996), Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2009 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (November 27, 1997), SNES/Super Famicom. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2009, for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013, and for Nintendo Switch Online in 2019. *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (March 24, 2000), Nintendo 64. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2008. *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' (April 15, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2011, in limited edition for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (March 24, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (November 2, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (October 14, 2010), Wii. *''Kirby Mass Attack'' (August 4, 2011), Nintendo DS. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (October 24, 2011), Wii. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (January 11, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (January 22, 2015), Wii U. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (April 28, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. A series of 4 Kirby amiibo was also released alongside the game, including Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee. *''Kirby: Star Allies'' (March 16, 2018), Nintendo Switch. The "New Challenge Stages" from Kirby's Dream Collection are also sometimes considered a main entry in the series. Other games Other 10 games have been released in the Kirby series, that are either puzzle, sports or fighting games. Kirby's Toy Box is actually eight different minigames released separately, but being due to the Satellaview's game forumula is considered a single game in eight episodes: *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (October 29, 1993), Game Boy. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (September 21, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2007, for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013, and for Nintendo Switch Online in 2019. *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (February 1, 1995), SNES. Known as Kirby's Ghost Trap in Europe. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2007. Basically being the international version of ''Super Puyo Puyo'', it was never released in Japan. *''Kirby's Block Ball'' (December 14, 1995), Game Boy. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. *''Kirby's Toy Box'' (February 8, 1996), Satellaview. A series of Kirby minigames released separately, that are: Baseball, Arrange Ball, Cannon Ball, Guru Guru Ball, Pachinko, Pinball, Ball Rally and Hoshi Kuzushi. *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (March 18, 1997), Game Boy. Readapted only in Japan for Super Famicom in 1998, and this version was re-released only in Japan for Wii Virtual Console in 2010 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. The Game Boy version was re-released worldwide for 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (August 26, 2000), Game Boy Color. *''Kirby Air Ride'' (July 11, 2003), GameCube. *''Kirby Slide'' (November 2003), e-Reader. Only released in North America. *''Kirby: Battle Royale'' (November 3, 2017), Nintendo 3DS. Additionally a medal game called Kirby of the Stars: Magical Tower of Medal Land was released in 2007. Remakes and compilations 9 remakes or compilations of previous Kirby titles were released: *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (October 25, 2002), Game Boy Advance. A remake of Kirby's Adventure. Re-released for Wii U Virtual Console in 2014. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (September 22, 2008), Nintendo DS. A remake of Kirby Super Star. *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (July 19, 2012), Wii. It includes the first six main games in the series (Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby Super Star, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) plus some "New Challenge Stages" based on Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and a museum section including informations on the series and three viewable episodes from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Due to the presence of the original New Challenge Stages, this is sometimes considered a main entry in the series. *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (August 29, 2014), Nintendo 3DS eShop. A stand-alone version of the Kirby Fighters minigame from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (August 29, 2014), Nintendo 3DS eShop. A stand-alone version of the Dedede's Drum Dash minigame from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (April 12, 2017), Nintendo 3DS eShop. A stand-alone version of the Team Kirby Clash minigame from Kirby: Planet Robobot. *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (July 4, 2017), Nintendo 3DS eShop. A stand-alone version of the Kirby 3D Rumble minigame from Kirby: Planet Robobot. *''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' (March 7, 2019), Nintendo 3DS. *''Super Kirby Clash'' (September 4, 2019), Nintendo Switch. An expanded version of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Movies & TV series *''Mario Kirby Masterpiece'' (1994), an animated movie only released in Japan. It features two different stories, a Mario one and a Kirby one, but they do not interact in any way. *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (October 6, 2001 – September 27, 2003) an animated TV series composed of 100 episodes, plus two special episodes. Thee last five episodes of the series were aired in North America as a feature-length film, titled Kirby: Fright to the Finish!!. Publications *''Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives In Pupupu'' (April 27, 1995 - October 27, 2006), a 25 volume manga only published in Japan. Links to other series Category:Nintendo Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Series Category:Video games